


Summer Heat

by Scathach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting on a hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I am still a little annoyed that they made Captain Boomerang an Arrow villain, but I consider him a Rogue anyway and "[Barry/]all the rogues" is kind of my life motto at this point, so... I suspect I'm going to be a fandom of one for this pairing, though.

"It's way too hot for this."

Barry is lying face down on the bed, arms spread out in a pathetic attempt to cool his body a little. His suit does a great job of keeping the summer heat out, but now that he's naked it's as if the temperature has caught up with him all at once. He feels gross, sweaty, and the cheap sheets itch on his skin.

"Quit the whining, Flash," Digger speaks around his can of beer, and from the bed Barry replies with a groan.

Getting up from his chair, the man drops the now empty can in the trash before grabbing a new one from the small fridge in the room. Then he walks to the bed, and after an appreciative look at Barry's ass he gives it a sudden slap.

"What the f-" the speedster's words die in his mouth the instant Digger presses the ice cold beer can on the small of his back, making Barry suck in a breath before pressing his face back on the bed. "Ugh. What's wrong with you?"

There's the click of the can's tab being pulled, and the sound of a mouthful of beer being swallowed. Barry wonders if he should move, but the idea of turning around is even less appealing now that in addition to the ridiculous heat of the room he feels the sting of the slap. But then the bed dips and he can tell Digger is now above him, knees on the sides of his hips, and one hand groping his ass.

With a groan, Barry draws his arms close and raises himself a little on his elbows, arching his back when the other man bends down enough to place a kiss on his shoulder. The beard scrapes a little on his skin, but Barry can't bring himself to care. It's rare for Digger to take things slow, and he isn't going to complain.

There's more kisses, on his nape, on the side of his neck, on his shoulders, and the hand has moved to his hip. Barry sighs and lets his head fall down a bit when Digger stops his ministrations to drink again. After a moment he feels something drip on his back, the cool drops sliding down his spine before the other man licks them up.

"You're so weird," Barry mumbles it halfheartedly, enjoying the cold feeling.

Digger lets more beer drop on Barry's back before finishing up what's left in the can and throwing it in the trash. Barry laughs a little, wondering if he should worry about it coming back like a boomerang, but decides not to say anything. He focuses instead on the feeling of the liquid sliding down his back, mixing with his sweat and pooling on the small of his back, and then of the rough fingers that drag it lower, and lower...

Barry bites his lip and spreads his legs a little. He drops his forehead back on the bed and curses the summer heat for how gross he feels, contemplating whatever it'd be too rude to ask Digger to move to the shower.


End file.
